toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the main character of his own series Fairly Oddparents by Butch Hartman, and one of the main characters throughout the fan-made Toon Wars series by Frozarburst. Originally a boy with a family of fairies summoned to make his life less miserable until he grew older, Timmy was quickly led into a life of adventure caused by his own irresponsible wishes. He once crossed over with Jimmy Neutron in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour before teaming up with him along with Spongebob Squarepants and Danny Phantom during the Nicktoons Unite series, eventually leading into the Toon Wars where he along with many other worlds had been forced into a war caused by the villainous Syndicate. He is one of the three founders of the Toon Force and an active fighter. He along with his two friends, Chester and AJ, returned in Toon Wars: The Final Days to find the source of the Virus Entity consuming reality. But was sadly killed by the Toon Goddess when she bombed the Forgotten Society. His alternate timeline counterpart, Channel Chaser Timmy, had survived. At the finale of the arc, Timmy Turner along with the rest of reality were restored following Jimmy Neutron's automatic reset option. Appearance Timmy appears in everyone of his appearances as a Caucasian male with a pair of buck teeth, a pink shirt, pink baseball cap, blue eyes, and blue pants that also cover his feet. In Toon Wars, he is designed like he always is but is much taller as a young adult and occasionally wears black shoes instead of his usual pant-shoes. In memory of Jorgen von Strangle, Timmy is seen much of the time equipped with a long and wide fairy wand strapped to his back. Personality Timmy initially in the show and the Nicktoons Unite series was a playful but mischievous little boy who at first was miserable but made much happier thanks to the aid of his fairies. Though he is capable of solving problems on his own, he often was the cause of them due to irresponsible wishes and needs help from his fairies along with his critical thinking to fix what he's done. Despite any choices he makes leading to chaos at times, he is still happy to be with Cosmo and Wanda and was a welcomed fairy godchild in Fairy World. When he's not making wishes, he is either playing a video game with or without Chester and AJ, watching TV, or in school. Timmy, notably, didn't share a rivalry with girls as a kid like Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen did. In Toon Wars, even when both Fairy World and Dimsdale had been utterly annihilated by the Syndicate and the Mawgu, and Wanda, Poof, and Sparky can no longer make wishes, Timmy still keeps his playful and jokey demeanor but still takes on a more serious tone in response to the conflict. He will often make quips at those like Crocker or even his friends in a playful manner like calling Jimmy and Danny "Old Guys" when facing them in the opening of Toon Wars: The Final Days. As stated by Timmy himself, he doesn't like to engage in more trivial things, choosing not to be on the Toon Force Council despite being a founder, and instead decides to be a regular combatant. But when faced with job searching after the team's disbandment, he openly expresses uncertainty in responsibility. There are several times in Toon Wars where Timmy's more consistent child-like style is challenged from numerous betrayals from other cartoons he likely would have met before, and the multitude of losses on his hands. But with every blow, his spirit is typically lifted by his allies, whom he calls the family he never thought he'd have again. Following the Final Days, he seems to have been brought back to his old self while maintaining his memories and maturity from the Toon Wars, likely as an unintended but well needed side effect of the reality fix from Jimmy. Biography Fairly Oddparents and Nicktoons Unite In his early childhood, Timmy was incredibly miserable due to the lack of attention he had from his parents and his constant abuse from his babysitter, Vicky. As a result, he was given Cosmo and Wanda Fairywinkle as his Fairy Godparents and was initially set to keep them until he grew old enough not to have them anymore. However, overtime, they began to integrate themselves more as part of the family, eventually giving birth to Poof and having a pet fairy dog, Sparky in the later years. At times, Timmy would prove to be too mischievous with his wishes himself, as many of them either caused disasters he had to solve, or nearly cause him to lose his fairies forcing him to try and find a loophole in Da Rulez. Despite this, he and his fairies have been with each other for many years, and have at one point crossed over with Jimmy Neutron in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Trilogy. Along with his two best friends, Chester and AJ, Timmy has had to save the universe with Jimmy and his friends from the efforts of Calamitous, the Anti-Fairies, and their own creation, Shirley. However, his first time being a part of a team was in Nicktoons Unite, where after Calamitous stole the schematics of Jimmy's Universe Portal Machine, he used them to build one of his own and ally himself with other villains, including Mr. Crocker, who was Timmy Turner's Elementary School teacher and crazed Fairy Catcher seeking world-domination. Together, Timmy, Jimmy, Spongebob Squarepants, and Danny Phantom had fought the new Syndicate and thwarted their plans for taking over their worlds and destroying Retroville. But then Timmy would return once again in Volcano Island and Attack of the Toybots after being captured in both games by those on the island and Calamitous' Toybot Units. Each adventure, he would team-up with previous allies and stop these world-ending threats. Oddly, he did not appear in Globs of Doom, but was revealed in the Nicktoons Saga that the Morphoids invaded Dimsdale as well. Thankfully, he was able to wish them away. Toon Wars Nicktoons Saga At the very start of the Toon Wars in the first chapter centered around him, Timmy Turner was on the run with Wanda, Poof, and Sparky after a devastating attack on Fairy World and Dimsdale by the Morphoids and Toybots mysteriously reproduced. On his way to a portal to Retroville stationed at a Toyco command post, the group were assaulted by Tuesday X and Kappa Mikey, who seemed to have a mysterious vendetta on Timmy stating that his run was long overdue. He and his fairies barely escaped to Jimmy's lab with confusion, but they immediately lose their fairy magic, implying that the Big Wand was destroyed. In a later chapter, Timmy reveals to Jimmy that Cosmo and Jorgen had been killed in the attack, and he can't make anymore wishes as a result of the destruction of Fairy World. Thankfully, he could still fight and went with Tak, Jenny, Danny, and Jimmy to fight the invading forces, eventually finding out that the Syndicate (barring Plankton) were behind the attack. Crocker himself had stolen all the fairy magic from the Big Wand and harbored it in his Fairy Cannon, which he used to reproduce some of the Toybots and Morphoids before moving to a hidden location. After the first attack and Tak's demise, Timmy was incredibly doubtful of the future until Jimmy proposed the idea of a team that would quickly be founded into the Toon Force. Gumball Saga Timmy and the new Toon Force embark on their first mission into the CN Universe to investigate the disappearance of the people of Elmore. Though after such betrayal, Timmy personally is hesitant to consider teaming with someone from a different universe. Nevertheless, he puts his thoughts aside to help, finding Gumball Watterson alone at Elmore Junior High before having to battle against Vlad Plasmius, who mistook him for someone who attacked Crocker and Calamitous during their invasion. They eventually encounter Penny Fitzgerald, who joins them back at the new Toon Force Headquarters in Retroville while Danny and Jenny remain in search of more missing people in Elmore. It didn't take long before the Toon Force were once again called to action when they discover that Volcano Island was the source of the Morphoid and Toybot resurgence, and where the Syndicate have Elmore's civilians hostage. With Gumball and Penny's help, they battle against more opposing cartoons manipulated by the Syndicate before being stunned by Crocker's Fairy Cannon and imprisoned. Luckily, Danny, Goddard, and Jenny arrive in time to rescue them with Nicole Watterson and Yuki Yoshida alongside them. Jimmy escaped with Goddard's help and unlocked the cells containing the Toon Force before setting the Mawgu Lair's Mass Warp Drive to transport all of Elmore's captured populace back to their world. Timmy then accompanies the team to confront the villains as Vlad begins to reopen the Rip Zipper trapping the Mawgu, revealing that their scheme was merely a ruse to keep them distracted so he could finish. Despite overcoming incredible resistance, further aided by Gumball and his allies, Vlad was successful at freeing the Mawgu, who immediately saw Jimmy and Timmy and took the Syndicate's offer to absorb the substance of the Morphoids. He does so as the Syndicate leaders escape to a different location, using his newfound power to attack the Nicktoons Universe. Starting with the immediate destruction of Dimsdale, likely as a retort for Timmy once calling him a toy. This event crushes Timmy even further, making him remain almost silent throughout the rest of the saga up to the end when the Mawgu is defeated, but at the cost of Volcano Island itself. Samurai Jack Saga Sometime after, Timmy found that AJ, Chester, and Tutie were able to survive the destruction of Dimsdale, taking them with him to Retroville and joining the Toon Force. His spirit is lifted once again with the recovery of his friends, and becomes truly romantically attached to Tutie. He is tasked with leading the Toon Force in the absence of Jimmy and Danny, who are trapped in the created Syndicate Timeline after the Syndicate had warned Aku of his eventual demise at the hands of Samurai Jack. He is then briefed by Karen about the mission to defend Jump City of the GO version of Teen Titans against opposing forces, much to his irritation from how annoying they were. Although, after seeing Starfire get left behind to fight Gizmo in a massive mech suit while the other Titans confront Control Freak, Timmy feels sympathy for her and offers her a place in the Toon Force should she ever feel like joining them instead. She would come to take up this offer when she is almost assassinated by an army of manipulated cartoons attempting to lay siege on Teen Titans GO, hoping to cancel it after so many of them had been canceled themselves believing them to be the reason for their failure. Timmy is forced to duel with an enraged Rudy Tabootie, who displays near robotic tendencies, and attacks and reacts unlike how he was in his own cartoon, eventually coming to a close when Timmy lunges his wand into Rudy's knee. It stuns him and reverts him back to his normal self, confusing both he and Timmy, who promises that he'll get to the bottom of it with Jimmy's help. After the devastating destruction of Jump City and the Toon Force H.Q., Timmy brings Starfire to the repair center but loses the coordinates back to her cartoon after the Dimensional Monitor sustained enough damage. He later reunites with Danny and Jimmy, expressing grief over the many losses at the battle and doubt for the future. However, he notices Jimmy's confidence is at an all-time high, who plans on expanding the Toon Force fully into the rest of the Multiverse. Magiswords Echoes Two years after the Samurai Jack Saga, the Toon Force is made into a full-organization, now led entirely by Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy respectively. While Jimmy and Danny are the more technical ones of the trio, Timmy prefers to stay out of the more political affairs, choosing instead to serve as captain rather than a general of war. This is demonstrated first-hand during the Siege of Rhybloflaven, which involved the Toon Force rescuing a captive Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior while protecting Rhybloflaven from DeBizz' Echo Androids. He lets Jimmy do most of the briefing with the important figures of the village and leads the charge into combat alongside Chester and AJ. With the destruction of the Echo Corp's space station, the droids shut down and the battle is won. Toon Wars: The Final Days Toon Wars Shorts Abilities Stats Like Jimmy, Timmy physically isn't quite as strong or powerful as Danny Phantom or Jenny Wakeman for comparison. However, he compensates for this thanks to his wishes until Toon Wars where he is forced to adapt without the need of his fairies. On his own as an adult, Timmy can stand up to those such as Vlad Plasmius and an assortment of other cartoons like Rudy Tabootie when he was manipulated by the Syndicate. Combat-wise against those closest to him (Danny, Jimmy, Chester, and AJ), he is typically at equal measure with them with or without the use of his wand given to him by Cosmo, which he is extremely proficient at using like a combat staff. Oftentimes in the Final Days, he is seen using it well to defend himself against the corrupted, who are arguably much stronger than him either because of their own strength or the virus influencing them. He was, however, quickly obliterated when the Toon Goddess bombed the Forgotten Society. Though, in his defense, neither member of the Toon Force were prepared for such a sudden approach, which Jimmy notes Timmy would have survived had he seen it coming. Trivia * In the Fairy Oddparents, it was shown in Channel Chasers that as an adult, Timmy would've resembled himself in the dark future ruled by Vicky. But instead in Toon Wars, he is shown to still resemble his childhood and doesn't appear to be built like his alternate counterpart. * While the live-action movie adaptations of the Fairly Oddparents are a sequel to the cartoon, they are virtually nonexistent in Toon Wars; likely due to Toon Wars being its own timeline. * Timmy is notably the youngest of the group of Nicktoons from Nicktoons Unite, being two years off from Jimmy. Category:Characters Category:Timmy Turner Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Toon Wars